Tarah Nazan
A Purpose... Tarah Nazan is a mutant gifted with ultimate intangibility, and ultimate invisibility, aswell as controlling/and or constructing invisible energy constructs, In other words, this is the main reason she is called.. "Ghost Girl", after Tarah was born, she grew up in India, she lived a pretty normal life until she discovered she had powerful ghost-like abilities, she found out she was able to "cloak" herself at the age of 9, when she were being bullied by a group of girls in the bathroom, they came in looking for her, attempting to jump her and she discovered she could shift fully invisible, she could see the outline of her body and then the inside, which what looked like liquid, but to any body else, this would not be possible for them to see, after discovering she was a mutant, she vowed never to use her powers again, figuring she was an abomination, but this quickly shifted, as she turned 13, she took on a more social personality, but still being the shy, small girl she always was, she gained more friends, and quickly realized she couldn't trust them after she told them who her crush was, but this was against her peoples natural religion, because, If you are not planning to marry the he/she, than you cannot/should not be with them, and after telling her friends this, to shift into a more popular-girl group In school instead of hanging out with the geek (Tarah), they told the Princaple of the school and he then informed Tarahs parents, after realizing she could never have any real friends in this school, she felt that she shouldn't bother making any more, because people seem to "walk right through her", and of course, with that being said, this triggered her second mutation, Ultimate intangibility, Tarahs parents were...rather abusive to her, they hated her, and the reason for this, is because they never wanted her, Tarah was an accident, and she DIDN'T make up for it, her father gave Tarah a stern talking to, until it turned physical, he began assaulting her as he usually did, which lead up to...A sexual assault, which her mother stopped and then kicked Tarah out of the house on her own, Tarah now realizes that mutations and supernatural shifts don't change you, they just EMBODY you, and she has now also realized that she cannot trust anybody, which is how she is now a closed shell to any and everybody, but of course Melina, As Tarah grew up and shifted ages, becoming 17, living in an abandoned church, sleeping one night, she woke up and received her FIRST dream-vision, discovering she was a clairvoyant after waking up, her 3rd mutation, she had forseen Malina manipulating the aurora's, at such a young age, and then knew NOW, that she had a purpose in life, a prophecy, which Is why, she set out to find this young girl. Growing Up In The Arctic Years after finding Melina and taking he in as her adoptive child, It was Tarah's job has Melina's protector to protect her and develop her abilities and potential as a mutant, Tarah took the job Melina's mother offered, not only for the money because she needed it, which she did receive, but because she saw potential in Melina, that she too, could also serve a purpose. From there, the protector, named Tarah, took her to the Arctic and kept her there. Tarah was planning to take her to Canada, but Melina grew to love the Arctic, espically when being there unlocked her Aurorakinetic abilities. From there, Tarah thought it best to keep her there; away from others. While in the Arctic, Melina would always play and manipulate the Aurora's whenever she was bored or needed spiritual guidence. She always felt that it was nessicary to keep using her Aurorakinetic abilities to keep herself pure. From there, she gained her Elemental abilities, making life better for her and Tarah; Even for the creatures there. The more she praticed, the more enhanced her elemental abiltites, along with her Magnetic powers began to grow. From there she grew an Empathic connection to nature, similar to Storm. Tarah also developed her abilities more, now finding out she could make/control light waves and/or create invisible constructs, also having will-power over some aspects of intangibility. Growing Problems Tarah, after finding out that Melina began to feel a shift and a difference between the magnetic poles of the planet, Month after month, Melina used her Aurorakinesis to keep tabs on the magnetic poles and realized that they were getting weaker and weaker, was conflicted. A few weeks later, Tarah had her second dream-like vision of the world ending in fire via two solar flares. She said that not only was the planet engulfed in fire, but the whole bedrock, crust, and the core of the earth was just gone. Tarah, being the paranoid mutant she is, belivied that two solar flares are coming soon, and with the magnetic poles failing to protect earth, they would all die within six months of the first signs. Tarah believed that Melina has the ability to save the world, but knew she couldn't do it on her own, so she'll need help; human and mutant alike. She vowed that it was time to come out of hiding and get all the allies she can find; to stop the day she calls: "The waves of the phoenix wing". Powers & Abilities *